gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Advertisements
As with many free but highly active sites, advertisements pay for approximately 95% of the server costs on GPX+. The other 5% comes from player donations. The administration therefore highly discourages ad blocking, and encourages donating not only to avoid advertisements, but to take advantage of small site perks. Donating to GPX+ Flat Donation Before October 10, 2012, users could make a one-time donation of at least $20 to GPX+ and be upgraded to Donor status. Once activated by an administrator, a Donor was given the option of either permanently disabling the ads from their browser, leaving them enabled, or replacing them with a small "Thank You" donation banner; these options are available on the Skins and Settings section of the site. Plus (+) System On October 10, 2012, a revamped donation system was revealed by Big Bidoofhttp://forums.gtsplus.net/index.php?showtopic=66766. Informally called the "Plus System", users can now use their money to purchase Credits that can be used to activate bonus effects for the entire site. Once purchased, users have the option of depositing their Credits into one of eight Plus counters; when filled completely, the next day will see the start of a three day multiplier event (with each day having a different multiplier) along with the activation of the associated Plus: * Hatch+: All eggs can hatch immediately, as if using a Flame Orb. * Release+: All eggs and Pokémon can be released immediately, as if using a Heart Scale. * Trinket+: Users receive two trinkets per eligible action instead of one. * Shelter+: The number of shelter grabs at the start of the day and earned via activity is doubled. * Pass+: Users obtain 0.02 Pass Orbs per returned interaction. * Prize+: All first-place vouchers from Shiny Hunts are made available. * Sweets+: Users can take two eggs from the Daycare, as if using a Heart Sweets. * Honey+: Users have infinite Sweet Honey (displayed as 999 in the Inventory). Users can make purchases in 5, 10, 20, 40, or 60 Credit increments; 5 Credits cost 5 US Dollars (USD), and higher denominations can be purchased at 10%, 12.5%, 15%, and 20% savings, respectively. Unlike the previous system, Credits are awarded automatically upon submitting payment (although eChecks may require some time to process). The purchase of 10 or more credits will allow disabling of advertisements for 60 days for every 10 credits purchased, but only for the purchaser. Alternatively, Credits and the associated advertisement disabling can be done for any other user on the site; a prompt will appear asking the user to select someone from their Pal Pad or to input the name of the user who will receive the Credits and the ability to disable advertisements. Users who were previously in the Donor group have the option of remaining under the old system, keeping the permanent ad disabling option while losing out on the Plus bonuses. If a previous Donor switches to the new system, they are unable to return to the old one, but will be given 15 Credits as a bonus and thank you for their previous contribution. Ad Blocking The staff of GPX+ discourages the blocking of ads by browser add-ons or other user-side modifications. If a user does choose to block ads, the ad space will be replaced with a banner featuring an Octillerage admonishing the user for their behavior and suggesting they disable whatever modifications used to block the ads. Between May 3, 2010, and January 21, 2011, users who blocked ads would eventually see a decrease in the maturity gains of eggs and Pokémon. Subsequent disabling of the ad-blocking software would grant normal maturity gains again after 4 days, starting at reset on the 4th day. Notes Category:Site Mechanics